wiggles_fanon_headcanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggly Cruise
The Wiggly Cruise 'is a collab story by Thunderbird3InternationalRescue and Spike Angel. 'Warning This story contains characters that haven't been introduced to the fandom yet, but don't worry, there will be prequel stories showing these characters. Summary After The Wiggles hear about what happened when Twilight went on a cruise with her family, they decide to band together with all their friends to create their own cruise. Story On a sunny day in WiggleHouse, all of the Wiggles were doing their favourite activities. Anthony was having a snack, Jeff was taking a nap, Murray was practicing his guitar, Greg was reading a book, and James was playing LEGO Batman: The Videogame, when, all of a sudden, the phone rang. "I'll get it." Murray said. Murray set his guitar down, went over to the phone, and answered it. "You've reached WiggleHouse, Murray Wiggle speaking." said Murray. On the other hand was Night Light, the father of Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship in the land of Equestria and James' girlfriend. "Murray, it's Night Light." Night Light said. "Is James there? If he is, tell him this is an urgent call." "Sure, lemme get him." said Murray. Murray put Night Light on hold. "Hey, James, phone for you." Murray said. "It's urgent." "I'll be right there." James said. James paused his game, rushed over to the phone, and picked up the receiver. "Go for Papa Jimmy Wiggle!" James said. "Son, it's Nightie." said Night Light. "We've got trouble." At the mention of the word "trouble", James' cheerful expression went to one of utter concern. "It's Twily, isn't it?" the Green Wiggle asked. "Yeah." said Night Light. "She went on a cruise with us, and we got her so swept in the activities that she missed this cosmic event called the Northern Stars. It only happens once in every few years or so." "Gee, that's terrible!" James said. "Yeah, she's absolutely miserable about it." said Night Light. "Well, don't worry, I'll speak to the other guys about this." James said. "And I'll let you know if we come up with a solution." "Thanks, bud." said Night Light. "You're a life-saver." "No problem." said James. "Tell Flurry that Uncles Jimmy, Greg, Murray, Jeff, and Anthony said "hi", okay? Same with Velvet, Shining, and Cadence." "Will do." said Night Light. The two then hung up. "So, what did Nightie want, Greenie?" asked Greg. "Yeah, what's going on?" Murray asked. James explained the situation. Needless to say, the other Wiggles were just as shocked. "That's terrible!" said Anthony. "Yeah, what a drag!" said Murray. "Yeah, it is." said James. "But the good news is, we're gonna cheer her up. Anyone got any ideas?" "Maybe I could bake her a cake." Anthony said. "Maybe." said James. "Any other ideas?" "How about a big card shaped like a heart?" Greg asked. "Hmm...yeah, maybe." said James. "What about you, Jeff?" "This may be a bit of a stretch, but maybe we could recreate the events somehow." said Jeff. "How so?" asked Greg. "Maybe we can set up our own cruise." said Jeff. "I love that idea!" James said. "Yeah!" said Greg. "Let's do it!" said Murray. "Wait." said Anthony. "How're we going to afford to do that?" "I have a friend of mine who rents boats." said James. "Goes by the name of Squiddly Diddly." "You mean Henry's third cousin? Nice." said Greg. "Wait. Does he even have a cruise boat?" "He does have one." said James. "but most of his rental boats are smaller craft. Rowboats, canoes, kayaks, paddle-boats, speedboats, pontoons, that sorta thing." "Cool." said Greg. "Where can we find him?" "Further up the shore from where the S.S. Feathersword is moored." said James. "Just look for the big "Boat Rentals" sign. "Got it." said Greg. "I'll take care of the boat. You guys tackle the rest." "Alright." said Murray. Greg then left, and James, Murray, Jeff, and Anthony began conversing. "What else do we need for the cruise?" Anthony asked. "Well, we'll need food and activities for the passengers to enjoy." said James. "And maybe some entertainment, too." "You're right." said Anthony. Anthony and James went to Wiggletown Bakery and bought enough pastries for the whole cruise. Then, they decided to discuss entertainment. "So, what should we do for entertainment?" James asked. "Maybe we can give Stepney a call and ask him to be the DJ." said Anthony. "Good call." said James. "Now, what about activities?" asked Anthony. "I think we should just have activities you'd normally find on a cruise." said James. "You know, like shuffleboard and all that. And maybe we should have little paddle-boats for them, too." "Nice thinking." said Anthony. Soon, the Blue and Green Wiggles had arrived back at WiggleHouse and saw Greg, Murray, and Jeff hard at work, making invitations. "Hey, you three." said James. "Working on invitations?" "Yup." said Greg. "So far, we've obviously invited the Sparkle family as well as the other Mane 6 and their families, the Princesses, the CMC, Steve, Joe, Fred, Blue, Sprinkles, all their friends, and Ryder and the pups." "Great." said James. "Oh! And I think we should call Stepney and ask him if he'd like to be the DJ." "We were thinking the same thing." Jeff said. "And we already called him." said Greg. "What'd he say?" asked Anthony. "He'll do it." said Murray. "And he says we don't have to pay him." "Great." said James. "Hey, maybe we could invite Thomas and his friends, too." "We've already got them on the list." said Greg. "Unikitty and Puppycorn and their gang, too." "Great." said James. "Oh, by the way, Greg, did you get the ship?" "Sure did." said Greg. "Squiddly said we can bring it back whenever." "Great." said James. To Be Continued By Spike Angel Category:Stories Category:Collab Stories